


I'll Be Your Safety

by Hp_fan_extreme



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hp_fan_extreme/pseuds/Hp_fan_extreme
Summary: Credence needs someone to keep him safe. Mr Graves complies.





	I'll Be Your Safety

Credence hears him approach before he sees him. The distinct sound of someone Apparating comes from the opening of the alley, and Credence steps cautiously out from his dark corner, the cuts on his hand and back throbbing in fear, but also desperation. He knows who it is, and he knows he will be safe.

_"Let me be your refuge, Credence," Mr Graves whispered in his ear. "I will look after you. I'll be your safety, my boy."_

_Credence nodded, fresh tears rolling down his face. He wanted this. Mr Graves found him, but Credence was the one who kept coming back for more. He couldn't stand being around Mary Lou for so long, and lied, telling her that he finding a place for her next speech. He knew he was putting Mr Graves at risk, he knew he was putting himself at risk, but that was the point, wasn't it? Why would Mr Graves have to be his safety if there was nothing to be safe from?_

Mr Graves was Credence's sanity. He was his strength. He was the only thing holding him down, stopping him from breaking apart and destroying everything. He closed his eyes as Graves' footsteps approached, a familiar sound in an unfamiliar place.

Finally, he could see his face - handsome, mysterious, and strong. Everything that had pulled Credence in and attracted him to this dark man.

"Have you found her? The girl?" Mr Graves' voice is quick, clipped, urgent. Credence shakes his head, feeling ashamed to have failed him once more. He walks towards Graves, but is slowed down to a wincing mess by his whipping injuries. He stumbles, leaning on Graves for support.

"It - It was worse, today," he whispers, his voice racked by sobs. "She whipped - she whipped me harder. She's beginning to suspect something is wrong. Please," he broke just like his voice, straight into Graves' arms, "Help me. Please."

Graves held the boy up, his muscular arms encircling him, creating a barrier between Credence and the outside worlds. He waited until his sobs calmed down, until the boy was just a shell of empty sadness.

"Do you...think I'm a...freak?" Credence asked, barely daring to meet Graves' eyes, but forced himself to do so anyway. Graves pulled the boys head to his chest, a gesture which Credence was unfamiliar with - a gesture of love.

"Of course not, my boy. You are not freak. You are special, and very special to me."

Credence sighed into his refuge. This was all that mattered. Not Mary Lou, or Henry Shaw, or anyone who thought he was a freak. Only Mr Graves mattered, and only Graves would ever matter.

Graves allowed him to pull away, slowly, his breath lingering on Credence's neck. The boy held is head up, guided gently by Graves' thumb and finger on his chin, and met Graves' gaze. The older man's eyes flickered quickly down to his lips and up, and Credence's eyes widened at the obvious suggestion. He had no chance to say no, however, as his lips were covered, gently, lovingly, kindly, by Graves' own.

Credence loved Graves, no doubt, but had no idea of the intimate connection that Graves believed they had. The boy closed his eyes and leant in, his instinct covering up for his inexperience. Graves was quite the opposite. His rough lips had other plans - capture, dominate and hold. Credence gasped at the ferocity of the older man's lips on his, the small gap allowing Graves' tongue to seek out the boy's. Graves' tongue dominated Credence's, and the boy let it, grasping Graves' coat lapels for balance, and to ground himself from drifting off to paradise. He clung to the musky scent of Graves, as Graves engraved the feel of Credence's love into his mind.

As Graves' pulled himself away, satisfied at the reaction he had induced, at the angelic look of shock on Credence's face, he took Credence's hands in his. He drew his own hands over the boy's removing the scars from his whipping.

"See, Credence? I'll always take care of you. Just as I promised. I'll be your refuge, my boy," he said, repeating his earlier words. He pulled Credence into him once more, holding him in the darkness of the alley, away from the raging evil of the outside world. "I'll be your safety."


End file.
